


Sharing Is Caring

by vondrostes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Creampie, F/M, Felching, Feminine Harry, Implied Somnophilia, Multi, Polyamory, Rimming, Trans Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vondrostes/pseuds/vondrostes
Summary: “Scissors beats paper,” Harry remarked with a sigh. “Sorry, X.”“You don’t have to sound so morose about it,” Ben said with a wry smile as he cupped the back of Harry’s neck with his hand and gave it a squeeze.Harry’s expression was only slightly annoyed when she looked up at Ben, lips pursed in disapproval. “I don’t know why you can’t just share.”
Relationships: Harry Styles/Ben Winston, Xander Ritz/Harry Styles
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Sharing Is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @vondrostes & @vondrostesupd8s  
> Tumblr: @vondrostes  
> IG: @vondrostesupd8s

They were always like this. Like two children squabbling over her. Harry couldn’t pretend she wasn’t flattered by the attention, but it wasn’t always the most convenient thing in the world.

“Scissors beats paper,” Harry remarked with a sigh. “Sorry, X.”

“You don’t have to sound so morose about it,” Ben said with a wry smile as he cupped the back of Harry’s neck with his hand and gave it a squeeze. 

Harry’s expression was only slightly annoyed when she looked up at Ben, lips pursed in disapproval. “I don’t know why you can’t just share.”

“He’s had you all to himself for more than a week,” Ben replied.

“That’s not exactly true,” Xander cut in, but both Ben and Harry ignored him.

“I just want some time with you alone, yeah?” Ben continued.

Harry glanced between them and nodded. “You’re all right with it?” she asked Xander, who was standing a foot or so away with his arms crossed over his chest.

Xander nodded. “Wouldn’t have agreed to the rock-paper-scissors if I wasn’t,” he said, smiling.

“Okay,” Harry said. “I suppose Ben can come and get you from his room when he’s done, then.” 

It was awkward to be doing it like this when Harry was more accustomed to being passed around to anyone available while they were all in the same room together. This felt more illicit somehow, like Harry was shared property rather than an equal participant in their activities together. But that thought only made Harry more excited as Ben led her back to her room, giving Harry only just enough time to wave sheepishly over her shoulder at Xander before the door was unlocked and she was being pushed inside.

“On the bed, legs up,” was all Ben said once the door was closed behind them. 

Harry busied herself with getting undressed and in the designated position without question while Ben rummaged around inside Harry’s luggage for a bottle of lube. He didn’t do much more than pull of his shirt and unzip his trousers before crawling up onto the bed, bracing himself against the backs of Harry’s thighs as he settled in with his knees apart, his dick heavy and flopping out over the waistband of his boxer-briefs.

“Can you keep your legs together?” Ben asked as he nudged Harry’s thighs closer until they were touching, her feet pulled up over one shoulder.

“Since when are you dick-shy?” Harry asked teasingly. In this position, the only thing Ben could see was her hole, her taint, and just a peek of her bollocks showing through the gap in her legs.

Ben rolled his eyes. “Just don’t want you touching yourself,” he clarified. “If I wear you out before Xander gets his turn, he’ll be insufferable come breakfast.”

Harry couldn’t quite suppress the amused smile pulling at her lips as she imagined a scenario where Xander couldn’t make her come and, as a consequence, ended up publicly sulking the next day. It certainly wasn’t out of the realm of possibility. Despite the fact that Xander and Ben were both a good decade older than her, having the two of them in the same room tended to regress both to juvenile levels of maturity. They fought like siblings, and Harry was more often than not the toy they were both fighting over.

Harry didn’t have a chance to come up with a response before Ben was pushing two fingers into her, then three, then just as quickly replacing them with his cock, barely giving Harry a chance to breathe or adjust to the stretch before he was fucking into her at a furious pace. Ben kept a single hand wrapped around both of Harry’s ankles, pinning her legs to the headboard and keeping her bent nearly in half, unable to do anything but take it as Ben pounded her mercilessly.

All of Harry’s awareness was focused on the fullness in her arse and the graze of Ben’s cock against her prostate. Her dick was but an afterthought, trapped between her thighs and belly with no opportunity for stimulation.

“This one might be a bit of a wash,” Ben told Harry through panting breaths, and then his face screwed up in an expression resembling pain as he slammed his hips up against Harry’s arse, coming for so long that Harry started to worry he might never stop.

“Has it really been that long?” Harry questioned with Ben still hard and pulsing inside her, her legs still pinned up over her head.

“Well, with the baby,” Ben reminded her. “Haven’t really had the time. Meri’s certainly not in the mood. She was ecstatic when I told her I was planning to fly out here to see you. Practically pushed me out the door.”

Harry laughed lightly, the muscles in her abdomen and arse contracting around Ben and making him grind in a little deeper as a result. “Can you go again?” Harry asked.

“Of course,” Ben replied, sounding a tad offended by the implication. “Just give me a second.”

One second turned into a few minutes, but Harry was still impressed when Ben managed to start up a rhythm just as punishing as the first fuck without even pulling out. 

Harry was little more than a ragdoll by the time Ben finally came inside her for the second time, and she couldn’t muster up the energy to do anything but whimper when Ben pulled out and leaned forward to press a kiss against her temple.

“Gonna go get X now, okay? You sure you’re up to it?”

“’M fine,” Harry mumbled. “Just don’t make me move.”

“Okay,” Ben replied laughing. 

Harry closed her eyes in an attempt to rest herself in the interim. She didn’t open them again until after the door opened for the second time, when Xander softly padded into the room with a cautious expression on his face.

“Thought you’d fallen asleep,” Xander said quietly.

Harry shook her head. She tucked her feet up close to her arse, not having the energy to lift them over her head anymore like she’d done with Ben. If that’s what Xander wanted, though, she’d do it. “How do you want me?” she asked.

Xander didn’t answer as he slowly shed his clothes before climbing up onto the bed to recline next to Harry. “Hi,” he said softly, as though they hadn’t already been mid-conversation before the greeting.

“Hi,” Harry said back.

Xander licked his lips, leaned in for a kiss, and then pulled back again with a pensive expression. “You can lay on your stomach if it’s easier,” he said.

Harry wasn’t about to argue after the strenuous workout Ben had put her through. She rolled over with a quiet sigh, pausing only to tuck her dick up flat under her tummy. She spread her legs and closed her eyes again, waiting for Xander to proceed.

There was a finger first between her arsecheeks, testing. Xander huffed out an irritated sigh. “He could have cleaned you up before he came and got me,” he said as he started to get up again. “Give me a second. Wanted to eat you out for being good.”

“So eat me out,” Harry replied quickly. She lifted her head a little to look back at Xander, who was staring at her with a bemused expression. “It’s just come,” Harry pointed out. “And unless you’re planning to carry me into the shower so you can douche me, some of it’s getting into your mouth sooner or later.”

Xander stared down dubiously at Harry’s arse. “You want me to eat Ben’s come?” he asked, his mouth pursed as though he’d just tasted a lemon.

“Want you to lick it out of me, yeah,” Harry replied. She could already feel her dick starting to thicken up at the thought, her arse clenching in anticipation. “And then after I’m all clean and you’ve made me come, want you to come inside me too.”

For a moment, Harry thought Xander would refuse. If he had, she would have respected that, and they would have found something else to do. All of her partners had boundaries—some of which she didn’t share—and she wasn’t about to coerce Xander into doing something he wasn’t comfortable with.

But then Xander’s expression softened as he nodded, moving a bit closer again. “How many times do you want to come?” he asked in a soft voice.

“At least two,” Harry replied through a yawn.

Xander chuckled. “Two, huh? You look like you’re about to fall asleep before you can get the first one in.”

Harry frowned and turned her head back into the pillow as she closed her eyes. “I didn’t even get one out of Ben,” she told him. “He just used me to get off and then left. Twice. So I think I deserve two as well.”

“How about me?” Xander asked her.

“You can have as many as you want, babe,” she replied, yawning again. “I’ll be here all night.”

Xander snorted softly under his breath. Harry could feel him inching closer, but it still took her by surprise when she felt his warm breath on her inner thigh just before he nudged her legs a bit farther apart so he could get between them.

Xander’s tongue on her was like heaven. Maybe it was the combination of her exhaustion and the fact that she was already a bit sore after Ben, but Harry wasn’t sure that being eaten out had ever felt better in her entire life.

Harry let her eyes remain closed as her body tensed up. She was melting into the pillow, feeling an orgasm already starting to unfurl low in the base of her spine. It didn’t take much to tip her over the edge; nothing more than a finger pressing into her as Xander moved his mouth down to lick over her taint instead.

Harry shivered through it, feeling her cock pulsing into the sheets as she rode the feeling out. After, she felt as though she’d turned to liquid, but she knew she wasn’t anywhere near satisfied.

“Ben needs to eat more fruit,” Xander said as he sat up.

Harry could imagine the pinched expression on his face as he said it, and it made her laugh. “I’ll let him know,” she replied. “You gonna fuck me now?”

“That was the plan.”

“Well, hurry up,” Harry urged. “I’m falling asleep.”

Xander didn’t say anything, but Harry knew he’d rolled his eyes in response to her statement. It was another few seconds before Xander was ready, but he didn’t waste any time with stretching her out first before slowly pressing his cock against her arse, sheathing himself inside her with a firm, steady pressure. 

Harry groaned loudly into the pillow, feeling every centimetre of him intensely even after being split open on Ben’s cock first. She couldn’t help but wonder what would happen once they finally learned to share—properly share, not this silly custody battle they had going on currently. What would it feel like when she had to take both their cocks at the same time?

“Can you put your finger in?” she wondered as Xander slowly fucked her. He didn’t seem in a hurry to pick up the pace, but Harry wanted to come, and she knew that she needed more than just the slide of Xander’s cock in and out of her for that to happen.

“What?” Xander’s rhythm stuttered a bit before returning to normal.

“Can you put a finger in me?” Harry asked patiently. “Or two, maybe.”

Xander slowed the movement of his hips. Harry could hear the click of the cap on the lube bottle, and then a few seconds later she could feel the tip of Xander’s finger probing at the rim of her already full arse as he tried to fit it in next to his cock.

“Try two,” Harry suggested again after a good thirty seconds with no success.

“How is that going to be any better?” Xander asked, clearly frustrated.

Harry sighed. “Just try it.” She knew her body better than he did, and sometimes it was easier to accept something with a bit more breadth to it.

She was right, as it turned out. Xander pressed two fingers against his own cock, and with just a bit of concentration and effort, Harry managed to relax herself enough that they slipped right in. She jolted a little in surprise at the sudden stretch, the unexpected feeling of being filled to her limit—or close enough to it, at any rate. There were stars in her eyes: big, blooming fireworks that exploded against the dark background of her eyelids as Xander carefully sawed in and out of her with his fingers as well as his cock.

Harry started to grind back against him, rubbing her still tender and exposed cock against the hotel bed in an effort to get just a bit more friction as she focused on making herself come.

“Can you go a bit faster?” Harry asked desperately. She could tell that she was almost there, close enough that she could practically taste it right at the back of her throat, but it still wasn’t enough.

Xander grunted in affirmation and then shoved a third finger into her right next to the first two.

It was an unexpected burst of sensation that Harry would have anticipated from Ben, but not Xander. She seized up around him even as he started to drive into her just a little quicker, enough that her whole body suddenly felt like it was on fire. She felt too full, but in a good way. Her head was suddenly empty, a cavernous space occupied only by crackling electricity that just seemed to increase in intensity with each passing millisecond, as the tightness in her belly grew ever closer to a breaking point.

When she came again, Harry wasn’t sure if she’d remained conscious all the way through it. She came back to herself slowly, becoming aware first of her fingers and toes, and then the feeling of Xander’s cock (his wet fingers now gripping both sides of her hips instead) sawing in and out of her frantically.

Harry was half-asleep when Xander finally came, the warmth of him spilling into her comforting rather than uncomfortable—though she knew that part was inevitable, with time.

“You still with me?” Xander whispered when he finally rolled off of her with a throaty gasp. He pushed away some of the hair that had fallen into her eyes, and Harry blinked a few times before gazing back at him through hooded lashes.

“Barely,” she admitted. 

Xander’s cock was pressed up against her outer thigh, and it didn’t take long for him to start getting hard again as Harry reached down to wrap her hand around the base.

“What are you doing?” he asked with a smile in his voice.

“Ben got two, I got two, you should get two,” Harry pointed out, the words all slurring together as she desperately tried to keep her eyes open.

“H, I can tell you’re about to pass out.”

“So?” It felt like they’d had this discussion a thousand and one times. Harry trusted Xander, completely and totally. She didn’t care if he used her body to get off while she was dead to the world. It usually made the morning sex better, when she made him tell her exactly what he’d done while she’d been asleep as he fingered her open again. “Just make sure you clean me up after,” she told him. “I don’t want to wake up sticky.”

Xander laughed softly and pressed a kiss against her cheek. “Goodnight,” he told her. “Love you.”

Harry yawned and made a mental note to tell Ben about her sharing idea in the morning. “Goodnight,” she replied. “Love you, too.”


End file.
